Blood Runs Deep
by simplemaggie
Summary: Alexandria is a troublemaker who has shifted from one home to the next. She's changed her name everytime she lived somewhere new. Alex had never heard of the Assassins until she met a mysterious man one night in her tavern. Alex looks to join the Assassins in hopes that her past will fade away, but she finds out that is not how things work.
1. I

I gave up the life years ago. I closed my doors and boarded up my old shop. Two bags in tow, I ran to a new life. I repeated this process every time trouble sought me out. I sold herbs out of a cart near an old manor house. I had always heard the stories of the men who lived there. One was an older, black gentleman. Since people in town were against humans of his race, all the things I heard were negative. Same with the younger man who lived with him. He was a burley boy of only twenty-two. Although he was a native, the townspeople felt the need to speak rumors about him. I knew nothing else about them except that they were in a dirty business. Selling my herbs and pouring drinks at the tavern, occasionally, were my only money-making options.

I found myself behind the bar once again. Lonely, yet not alone. Men, three or four of them, came and sat in front of me at the bar. I dropped some brew in front of them and they drank the piss-water. Bloodied and tired, the first asked, "Sing us a song, darling." His buddies chimed in with "yea!" and "sing to us!" Eventually I gave in and started singing a tune I had learned years ago.

_"Twas early day as poets say, just when the sun was rising,_  
_A soldier stood on a log of wood and saw a sight surprising_  
_A sailor too in jerkin blue this strange appearance viewing_  
_First damned his eyes in great surprise, then said 'Some mischief's brewing.'"_

Men came and left the bar and I would hum until someone asked me to sing again, only to sing them the same verse. I watched as new blue coats entered each of them sipping on disgusting, warm brew, which was fresh - three days ago. I washed down the counter, pouring out of my only piece of decent clothing, a tattered dress I had sown from old wheat bags. It usually cause an uproar of whistles and such, which was sometimes flattering. Tonight there was a present eerie feeling. It manifested itself in the back corner of the tavern. A man sat by himself and watched the people shuffling through the bar. I walked to his table and sat with him.

"Strange creatures." He avoided eye contact.

"Huh?" He asked without tearing his eyes from the door.

"Men. Drunk men in particular." He made a noise with his throat, almost a chuckle, but with no smirk, smile, or likewise. I took a cup and filled it with water. "I don't drink beer, do you?"

"No." I pushed the glass in front of him.

"Alright, Mr. Silent, I will let you get back to staking out the bar, but drink something while you're here. It'll make you look less suspicious." I walked back to the bar.

Time wasted into nothing and every so often I would go fill the mystery man's cup again. A few townies came through, already drunk off their asses. Plopping themselves at the bar they demanded my attention. I grabbed two pitchers of beer and put them in front of them. The older one grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Let go!" He laughed as I tried to squirm away from his grasp.

"Give me ah kisss, doll." He said, placing one finger on his cheek. The more I refused the more he insisted.

"God damned prick, I said let go!" He pushed me bag into the wall behind the bar.

"Daughter of a whore!" He yelled. He knocked the two pitchers of beer over and stormed out. I took a wet rag and started cleaning the floor filled flooded with beer. I picked the two pitchers off the ground. Standing up, the pitchers fell out of my hands. I expected to see them shatter, but instead two hands intervened. The mystery man had caught them.

"Oh, thanks." I took them from him. "I'm such a clutz."

"You are welcome." He started to walk away, but I could tell he was hesitant to leave. He turned around and took a seat in front of me. "Do you have any fresh ale?"

"No," disappointed, he got out of the chair. "but I can get some out. I'm about to close up, if you don't mind staying until I get all of these drunks out?" He nodded and sat again.

* * *

By the time everyone managed to leave, I had not spoken to the man for half an hour. He sat patiently as he waited for fresh beer. I went into the back closet and retrieved the drink he had waited so long for. Pouring him and myself glasses full, we drank to the quiet.

"What's your name?"

"Huh," he pulled a long gulp from his cup, "oh, Conner."

"Conner?" The man nodded.

"You don't look like a Conner. I fear you're too ethnic."

"My real name is too long for you to pronounce." Conner chuckled. "It's Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ah, it's not too bad, but it is definitely a mouth full."

"Yours?"

"Lydia, Lila, Lily, Lisbeth, Lisa, Lennox. It all depends on which city you are in."

"Why?"

"Trouble has a way of following a girl by the name of Alexandria, me. I'm always running away from it instead of facing it, but I guess that is why I can't stay out of trouble." An awkward silence ensued and eventually I had to break it. "I'm sorry, Conner, but I'm afraid I must close up now. You can go, the door is unlocked." I took the glasses from the counter and cleaned them. I put the ale back and filled a new keg. I locked down the kitchen and bar. Grabbing my cloak from the coat hook, I locked the front door of the pub. I walked along the path to the stable I was sleeping in. I felt eyes following me as I walked up the hill to the manor. Looking around for anyone, I ducked into the barn. I untucked my mat from the corner and unrolled it on the hay. I draped my cloak over me as a blanket. It was warm and safe, the cloak was. It reminded me of my mother. I looked out of the stable door to the manor, which reminded me of my home. One I could never return to. With the final thoughts of home still drifting in my head, I fell fast asleep in the hay.


	2. II

Conner's POV

I woke up to a rustling noise outside. I got out of bed calmly, expecting it to have been the chickens. I did not put a shirt back on because I assumed I would just go back to bed. Slipping out of the house, the rustling grew louder. The chickens were locked away in their pins. All the horses were asleep, except the black pinto. I walked quietly over to its stall. I peered through and saw a figure standing there saddling the pinto up. I pressed my body against the outside wall. I heard the trespasser mount and kick the side of the horses.

"Heeyaw!" The horse burst from the stall door. I grabbed the cantle of the saddle and pulled myself on top of the moving animal. I reached around the cloaked person and took control of the reins. I pinned the guy to the neck of the horse with my upper body and jerked the horse to the right. The horse stopped and I dismounted. The other person tried to run the opposite way, but I ran and tackled him from behind. We toppled to the ground.

"Get off of me!" A familiar voice said from under the cloak. The hood fell from_ her _face as I held each side of her arms. The long, blonde hair flowed from its noticeably darker home in the hood of the cloak. I jerked one arm of the young girl to see that it was the bartender from the night before.

"You?"

"You!" She seemed just as shocked as I was. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You're the one who should be explaining." I tore the sack from her hand and opened it.

"Medicinal herbs I grow not too far from here. If that is all you want from me, I will give them to you - and the money. Just, please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" I was confused. It then dawned on me that the grip I had on her was strong and would definitely hurt someone her size. I let go. "Hurting you was not my intention. I don't want your herbs, nor your money. You can borrow the horse, but you must return him." She took her sack and mounted the horse again.

"Thank you. I would not have tried to steal it had I known this was your property." Nodding at her, I patted the horses arse. It jolted forward and off she went. I shook my head, letting a small smile escape my lips. I went back inside the Manor and went back to bed.

Hours later, I was awoken again by a constant knocking at the front door. I drew away my covers and stormed to the door. Frustrated as I was, I calmed down a bit when I realised it was only Alexandria. She smiled brokenly and stumbled up the steps. Her lip bloodied and dress torn. I helped her inside and got a warm rag for her head and lip. She was empty handed. No herbs and no wheat sack. When she was a little less shaken, she spoke.

"Those men from the bar last night. They were on their way back into town from hunting, I assume. They tried to steal my money and herbs."

"A now, wha has become of them?"

"The older one is dead. I took the other's weapon and shot the old man. The kid ran off before I could catch up."

"Why is your dress torn?" She looked at me as if I had asked her if the sky was blue.

"He was a nasty fellow. We shall stick with that, shall we?" I nodded in response and offered her an arm upstairs. "Where are we going?"

"Before the original owner of this house died, he had a family. From the portrait I've seen of the woman, you should be about her size in waist coats." I opened the attic door and pulled down the ladder. She went first while I followed. We uncovered many things: old weapons, ancient text books, and much more.

"There." She pointed across the attic to tiny corner where there sat a trunk. I opened it and pulled out a red, white, and navy dress. It had shoes of silver and leather to go with it. Alexandria gawked as the sun glinted off the silver. Before I could shut my eyes, turn around, or leave, she had gotten the old dress off. She had on torn white stockings and an old corset. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Sorry, Conrad. I just forgot to warn you." _Conrad? _

"Uh, okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me." I walked quickly down the fold-up stairs. Soon after, I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I peaked around the corner and saw Alexandria in a dress that fit her quite well. She saw me staring and did a spin. The dress billowed at her feet and up around her knees. _  
_

"What do you think?"

"You look," I regained some composure, "you look nice."

"_Nice?_ That's all you got, Carter?" _Carter?_ She smiled and stumbled down the last two stairs. I caught her hand to stable her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. I looked at her busted lip. "Your scratch was a bit deep. It will scar. Will you be fine enough to go to the tavern on your own?"

"Well, I think it is time I moved on from this town. I hear Delaware is nice."

"But you have nothing? What will you take?"

"This dress, and these boots, a few saddle bags of herbs-"

"Saddle bags?" She looked to the outside from the open door.

"Your horse and I have got on nicely." She walked outside and readied the horse for her departure. As she mounted, I grabbed the rear billet of the saddle.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Alexandria."

"It's Daniella now." She kicked the horses side causing the animal to rear up and throw me. "So long, Christopher. It has been fun." With thaose final words, she was gone.

"Fucking dammit." I kicked the dirt. _All the horses in the stable and she choose the plow horse._ I now had to find her.


	3. III

Conner's POV

It had been six months after Alexandria had left. She had stolen my plow horse and a set of hidden blades. Upset is what I would be if she had just taken the blades, but she _did_ steal my good horse. I went into town, like always. I sat in the corner of the tavern waiting for trouble, like always. One night I ventured into a strange bar on the opposite side of town. I sat in the corner and ordered an ale. A tall, gaunt figure walked through the door and took a seat at the counter.

"Tall and dark." The female voice said. "Like my men." She and the bartender shared a laugh as she chugged down the first glassful. The bartender made a sour face as she joined the stranger by taking a shot of strong liquor. The stranger turned and looked at me. "Give me two hard whiskeys." She picked them up quick enough for the liquid to spill over her hands. She walked over and sat in front of me. "Drink up, Conner. We have business to discuss."

"We have no business to 'discuss,' Alexandria. We were done talking once you stole my horse, I thought."

"Not the business I was referring to. We can talk about that later. Now, would you be interested in helping find, and of course kill, a Templar?"

"A Templar? Who?"

"A man by the name of Curtis Shank. He and a few others are plotting to kill a man by the name of Thomas Malt. Better know as 'The Gov.'"

"Do you know where this man is?"

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." She handed me a flyer with a man's face on it. Much like the ones that use to cover Boston's brick walls. It was sudden and I did not know anything about this man, but I was willing to trust her.

"I'm in." I got out of my seat and made way for the door. Outside, I saw my long-lost friend, my horse. Alexandria must have seen it in my eyes because as I hopped on the animal, she tried to do the same.

"You're not going to take this horse." She said. I shoved her off.

"You can walk to the Manor from here. Get a different one. I will meet you in Philadelphia." I kicked my heels into its side and ran off, leaving her stunned.

^^^^^^^^^  
Philadelphia  
^^^^^^^^^

I waited outside the inn for Alexandria to find me. A Red Coat looked at me strangely and glared. I hid my face and went inside to get away from the stares. Being half native-half English is hard to come by, so I get obscene things said to and about me. Like, "half-breed" or "why would any proper English-gentleman do such a thing?" I got use to it, but sometimes they, the insults and sneers, hurt a bit. I dodged inside to avoid human contact instead. An hour had passed, or at least that is what it felt like, when Alexandria arrived.

"Better late than never." I mumbled. She shrugged in response. "C'mon, we had better get started." She followed.

"His house is on the left at the end of this row. We don't want to kill him-yet." She sprinted towards the big brick house. "How about a way in, hmm?" I scaled the side of the house, kicking in a window. I helped Alexandria inside the house, giving her a little more leverage. She pushed off of my hand and landed exactly in front of the door. I swung myself inside and landed not to far from she. Silently, I opened the door into the hallway.

"He is an incredibly rude man." A woman's voice complained.

"Did you hear what he said to his fiancé?" Another woman joined.

"He called her sister a whore! Can you believe that, Anne. Anne?" Anne had wandered upon Alexandria and before the old woman could scream, Alexandria had her hand covering the woman's mouth, leading her down the stairs. The older ladies gasped.

"Anne!"

"Let her be, you knave!" Alexandria help her blade to Anne's neck.

"Next one to speak without instruction to is dead." The room fell silent. "Good. Who can tell me where Mr. Shank is on this lovely day?"

"H-he went out of the, uh, the country for a month. To England." Alexandria let go of Anne, letting her fall to the ground.

"Much appreciated ladies. Maybe I will join you for tea sometime." She walked calmly outside. I waited until she was out of sight or earshot before I asked any of my own questions. I offered Anne a hand off the floor.

"I apologize sincerely for her behavior. She is not generally like this. In fact, I am only here on her request. I'm sorry, again." Anne smiled slightly and curtsied.

"Thank _you _for your help, but if I am to see her around town again, I will surely warn the authorities. Best make yourself scarce, boy." She patted my shoulder. I ran after Alexandria and spun her around.

"What the fuck was that about?! We do not go around attacking and scaring innocent, old women! Definitely the one who know nothing of value." She smirked devilishly.

"But you thought it was fun. I did at least." She took her grin and retreated back to the inn. There was something inside me telling me to forget our latest excursion and trust her, but another part of me said to leave her here with no one to help her. Unfortunately, I chose to trust her. I continued to follow her back to our shelter for the next few weeks. I caught up to her, she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. A curt smile tugged at the corners of her bow-shaped lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Her cheeks flushed brilliant red. "You are just kind of, you know, appealing to the eyes." I must have looked at her strangely because she pouted a little bit. "You do not find yourself attractive?"

"I have never really thought about it. I guess I have an alright frame, but I do not understand why you find me appealing." Her dainty fingers traced over the wrinkles in my jacket. I saw what she was doing, but I could not help myself. I leaned over and kissed her perfect lips. Once, and only once. She stood, shocked at what I had done. My face felt hot and flushed and red. Biting her lip, she linked our arms together. We walked back to the inn joined together as we shielded ourselves from the cold.

**Hey guys, **

**The remainder of the chapters will be from Conner's point of view, unless the plot flows better with a few from Alexandria's POV. Besides that, keep on reading and enjoying the first installment of the series!**  
**(That's right, I said series...)**


	4. IV

I woke up drowsy and unsure about where I was exactly. A present heat pressed against my back followed by a warm, unsettling hand against my chest.

"Good morning, Conner." Alexandria mumbled into my neck sending shivers down my spine. She pecked down to between my shoulder blades. I pushed myself from the bed. "What?" She was naked. Stark naked.

"Oh God." I said as her eyes fed upon me, like a lion to a lamb. "Did we-we couldn't have?!" She nodded her head.

"It's okay, Conner. It is a natural occurrence." She got out of the bed to comfort me. I pulled away as she tried to grab my shoulder.

"I'm not," I sighed, "I'm not attracted to you, like that."

"Well, you _did_ kiss _me_." I shook my head.

"Please, understand I only kissed you because I had never kissed a woman. The power felt nice, but I do not want a relationship. Especially with you." Something must have connected in her head, because when I said that, her look of confusion faded and her face was met with a look of realization.

"Oh my, God. I get it. You aren't into..." She looked down at herself.

"Yes!" I waved my hands whilst trying to keep the sheet on top of my hips. "Just, not you." I handed her the clothes she had worn. "I am sorry about how this happened. I know I cannot apologize for confusing you like I did."

"No, it is fine. Really. I guess there was just a lot of beer in me last night." She chuckled. I was left alone in my room. I attempted to imagine what happened last night, but was disturbed by all the images my head flooded with. I shuttered. It was like making love with a sly, ugly snake. I slid on my boots and my hidden blades. I sat down at a table and ordered some breakfast. I was joined at the table by Alexandria, who had washed up and was dressed.

"Hello." She said cheerily.

"Good morning."

"Shank was sighted leaving the harbor and returning home. Looks like little Mrs. Shank was lying."

"We will not kill an elderly woman." Alexandria shrugged me off.

"_We_ will not do anything. _You_ are going back to the harbor to talk to the Harbor Master. I am going to do some snooping in town." She pushed out the chair and walked over to the door, swaying her hips behind her. I choked down my food and left my tip.

I found my way easily to the harbor. "Setting sail for London. Twenty minutes." People, scared to miss their departure, scurried hastily around the port. I finally located the yelling man. I grabbed his collar, pushing him up against the wall next to us. The timid man shook under my grasp. "What do ya want? I 'avn't got much money sir."

"I do not want your money. Tell me why Shank was here this morning?"

"Mister Shank was getting himself paid for and such."

"Paid for?" I said gripping his jacket collar tighter.

"Ye. He and the Missus are goin' on a trip to London." _London?_ I thought aloud.

"I'nt that what I jus' said?" The Harbor Master asked, genuinely confused. I dropped the man to his feet.

"Go. But be warned, if I find out you are lying, I will kill you." He nodded and ran off back to his shack and table.

I arrived back at the inn to wait for Alexandria, except she was already waiting for me. The hem of her jacket was stained with blood.

"You killed someone?! We cannot be dectected. He still is a government official."

"They were in the way of the objective. Our objective. And, he won't be for long. Let's get to work, shall we?"


End file.
